Extraordinary in the Ordinary
by aasharpiepen
Summary: Sam is just a girl living in an orphanage with her little brother. No one special. No one cool. Just Sam. But then she receives an odd, freaky, weird but excitingly awesome letter through the post. A letter that changes her life. She meets odd but amazing people who change her life and make it so much more worth living. Rated for language. :-)


**AN: Okay, so this is the first chapter, and usually most 1st chapters aren't very exciting, so please stick with me. XD **

**I don't own Harry Potter, but all the characters in this chapter are mine, so is the plot.;3 **

**Please follow and REVIEW. Thanks. XD **

So, umm, hey?

I'm Samantha Green, but I only get called that when I'm in trouble, most people call me Sam.

I'm 15 years old and I live in the Highlands of Scotland, no I'm not telling you where. I don't want some random paedo stalking me!

I currently live in a children's foster home with my younger brother, Cal. He's actually called Callum. He's extremely skinny, he's one of those irritating people who eat loads and never put on any weight at all. SO annoying right?! He has mousy brown hair, which he wants to grow out into one of those flicky Justin Bieber styles, but I won't let him. He's only 9! But his eyes. Wow. His eyes are amazing. They're dark hazely brown colour and I could easily get lost in them. Like, so chocolatey. I love him so much, he's kept me together over these past few years.

Me, on the other hand. I have bleach blonde hair (is natural) and extremely blue eyes. Me and Cal look nothing alike. At all. I don't know how we're so different! I'm a healthy weight, but I have big hips. Like annoyingly big hips. Humph. I'm also very muscley as I do a lot of exercise.

"SAM!" I heard Denise shriek up the stairs. She's very talented at shrieking. I think she deserves a shriek award. Quite a few actually.

What does she want now?!

She runs LimeLight foster home, which is where Cal and I live. I do love her so much, but she's just so energetic and manic all the time. It's like she drank 9 coffee's, 13 cokes, 4 lucozades and ate a few packs of Mars bars before she came here. Like that manic.

She doesn't live here, she lives in quite a big house with her husband Steve (I love his accent, he's Liverpudlian, its amazing!) and her lovely dogs, Pip and Rosie. They're rescue greyhounds. They used to race, but they weren't good enough for their owners so they abandoned them. Cruel right?! In fact, its downright disgusting. How could you do that to such gorgeous dogs?! UGH. Some people make me want to spew in their shoes and fart in their faces.

Sometimes, Denise brings Pip and Rosie here, I always get to walk them as I'm the oldest here.

She has 2 children, Jordan, who's in his mid 20s and lives in Glasgow with his fiance. He's extremely clever, he went to Cambridge and studied Physics and Chemistry! He tricked Cal that he could speak 20 different languages and he said he taught me Chinese and we had a 'conversation' in Chinese in front of Cal. He believed us and demanded Jordan to teach him too! Bless him! We don't see Jordan much any more though.

Alice is Denise's daughter. She's in University in London, in the Royal College of Music. She plays piano, flute, saxophone and guitar! She's like a big sister to me. She taught me how to play guitar and whenever she comes home for a bit we always have a day out together. Unfortunately, that's not very often because London is a very long way away from the North of Scotland and costs a lot of time and money for her to come up, but she tries to as much as she can.

"SAMANTHA GREEN, YOU GET YOUR BUTT DOWN HERE RIGHT THIS INSTANT OR I'LL TAKE YOUR GUITAR AND BOOK OFF YOU!" Denise balled.

Shit. I forgot.

"COMING!" I yelled back as I raced down the corridor and flew down the stairs.

"Yeah?" I asked as I skidded into the kitchen.

All the downstairs floor is wooden, which is great for sliding on in fluffy socks, also he dogs skid into everything. Which is hilarious!

There's been a few incidents when people have leapt down the last few stairs and gone flying at the bottom. Arse over tatty peelings as my Mum would have said. Those few incidents, I'm afraid to say, have all been me.

I'm the oldest here, yet the clumsiest.

Cal's friends have more common sense than me, I swear.

"You've got post, but be-" she started.

"I've got post?! You mean, someone has sent me a letter?!" I asked excitedly.

"Yes, you've got a letter. But -" She tried again.

"But I NEVER get post!"

"Well, it clearly says, Samantha Green on the envelope. In fact, it even has 'Sam's hideout, room 4' on it." She said, impressed.

The sender has clearly done their research! I'm impressed.

"But, this is the third time I've attempted to say this, you've got to set the table for dinner before I even give it to you."

Oh, she is a mean woman.

"Oh, pleeeaaase Denise." I whined.

"No, set the table, its only for lunch, so no spoons or forks, easy! The quicker you shut up and quit your moaning and set it the quicker you'll get to open your letter." She bribed.

Ooo, that's nasty. Nasty pasty. Blegh.

"Fine." I gave in.

"Who would be writing to me anyway?" I thought out loud.

"I don't know, the bank, a random advert, a pizza menu?! But why would they have my room number on it." I pondered.

"Hmm, interesting thought. Set the table quicker and you'll find out." She teased.

I scooted round the table placing knives, plates, cups, bread and spreads on the table randomly.

"Letter please?" I ask politely.

She handed me the letter. My name and address was printed neatly on the front of the envelope. On the back, holding it together was this really odd logo thing. It was like stamped in ink. I mean, who does that now?!

I opened the letter, confused.

I unfolded the neatly folded piece of paper. Actually, it was more like parchment paper.

Odd.

I read;

* * *

Dear Miss Green,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment. Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31.

Yours Sincerely,

Minerva McGonagall

_Headmistress._

* * *

What was this?!

Hogwarts?

Witchcraft?

Wizardry?

Owl?

What. The. Bloody. Hell. Was this?!

Oh no, wait. There's more.

I opened another piece of parchmenty paper stuff, on it, it said;

* * *

Uniform

_**First year** students will require:_

sets of plain work robes (black)

plain pointed hat (black) for day wear

pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)

winter cloak (black, silver fastenings)

_Please note that **all** pupil's clothes should carry **name tags**_

Course Books

_**All** students should have a copy of** each** of the following:_

The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1)

_by Miranda Goshawk_

A History of Magic

_by Bathilda Bagshot_

Magical Theory

_by Adalbert Waffling_

A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration

_by Emeric Switch_

One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi

_by Phyllida Spore_

Magical Drafts and Potions

_by Arsenius Jigger_

Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them

_by Newt Scamander_

The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self Protection

_by Quentin Trimble_

Other Equipment

1 wand

1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)

1 set glass or crystal phials

1 telescope

1 set brass scales

_Students may also bring and owl **OR** a cat** OR** a toad._

PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS ARE **NOT** ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICKS

* * *

Okay, this is seriously getting mad now.

Robes?

Pointed hat?

Cloak?

Spells?

Magic?

Potions?

Dark Forces?

Wand?

Cauldron?

Telescope?

BROOMSTICK?

Mad. But also kinda exciting..

"DENISE?" I shouted.

"Yep?" She popped her head round the door.

"This is crazy. I don't even know what it is. You won't believe it. I don't know what to do." I complained.

"What?" I think I got her confused.

"Read this!"

She took the letter out of my hand and read it in confusion.

A million questions rushed out of her gob.

"DENISE!" I yelled. "What do I do?"

"Well I'm not sure." She said slowly.

We looked at each other, both completely confused.

"WOAH! Did you see that Joe?" I heard Cal exclaim loudly from outside.

Joe was one of his friends here.

"No, what was it?" Joe asked.

"An owl!" Cal shouted!

"ITS GOING TO FLY INTO TO WINDOW!" He yelled, sounding worried.

The owl flew through the open window and dropped a letter onto the table. It landed on one of the plates.

Denise and I exchanged bemused glances before Cal and Joe came rushing into the kitchen.

"When's it lunch?" Joe whined "I'm starving."

"Did you see that ow-" He stopped as he saw that it was standing next to the sink. He just stared at it.

Denise was opening the letter, it seemed to be addressed to her.

She looked at me, "They're going to send someone to escort you to Diagon Alley or somewhere to buy all that stuff."

"What?!"

_'Ding Dong' _

The doorbell went and someone must have answered it.

"SAM! Its for you!"

**AN: So that was the first chapter, please review and follow. Ask any questions and please help me with youe opinions. :D **

**Until next time. (which is hopefully gonna be soon;-)) **


End file.
